Five Nights at Freddy's: Mikes Real Experience
by IChewBaccas12
Summary: As many of you now, Mike is the your character in FNAF1. But what you see in the game, is not all Mike sees. After being fired, Mike Schmidt finds a job in a newspaper add. He would have quit the job right after night 1, but the darkness has something else to say for him.


**Thanks again to Whoever and SparklesSmokey for helping me and being great friends. Please check the out, too. Enjoy!**

Mike had just got fired from his job, and now he was looking for another one. His friend came across an interesting job in a newspaper. A security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike decide to take the job. He remembered that an old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed because 7 children went missing. "Was it 7 children?" Mike thought, "No, it was 5 children." He also remembered someone's frontal lobe getting chomped of by an animatronic. We'll he heard that the person lived, and the so called "malfunctioned animatronics" were scrapped.

Mike got the job because apparently nobody had come for a couple of days. He was told, "Tomorrow night is your first shift." Mike couldn't sleep that night. He felt very sick and scared. He could barely bring himself to his own car. Mike drove his brand new Mini Cooper to Freddy's.

Mike walked to his small, cramped office, and then the phone rang. Someone had left a message saying that the animatronics could roam around, and what they would do to him. He had signed a contract that stated all nights must be completed. He also felt like something was possessing him, he felt like staying. No, something was making him think that. Also, with the company's reputation, they would probably kill him for quitting.

He began checking the cameras, all the animatronics were in their right places. Then, at 3am, the cameras all went black. He looked up, and saw the room was still light up, so there was still power. He checked the stage. Bonnie was gone. He saw Bonnie in the closet. A few hours past, when Mike checked the left door lights. Bonnie was standing as close to the doorway without being seen as possible. Mike froze for a second. A human-sized, purple animatronic was standing right in front of Mike. Bonnie stepped into the office.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Bonnie said, "I'm Bonnie."

Then, the magical bell rang. Mike saw that Bonnie stood straight up, like he was resetting. Apparently, he was, Bonnie just began to walk away. Mike began to laugh, he was about to get stuffed into a Freddy costume. Did they even know there was already an endoskeleton in the costume? He knew they wouldn't be shut off and lock down, that's an excuse, something had to be controlling them. Well, all except Foxy, he was probably not. Mike heard rumors that Foxy's dog, had been scrapped for parts. Foxy was probably just pissed off.

Mike returned the next day. He literally slept walked, drove, and sat down, because he woke up in the chair in his office. He knew 100% he was being controlled by something, not any of the animatronics. Well, at least none of the visible animatronics. Not Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and definitely not Foxy. We'll, his shift had started, an hour ago. It was 1am. He quickly checked the cameras. No one had moved yet, not any of them except Foxy. He forgot to check pirates cove until 4am, where he saw Foxy near the beginning of the hallway. Bonnie and Chica had visited 2 times each. But now Bonnie was in the closet, and Chica was in the restrooms.

His shift finally ended, and he went home. Mike began to vlog about his experience, it might be his last day on earth. He told the youtubes about everything. He fell asleep, then went to work at 12. He was an hour late, and somehow he passed out and woke up at 12am. He had either been knocked out and went 23 hours ahead, or he went back an hour. He noticed scratches on the glass of the window. It was words that said, "No cuts, all 35 hours." Mike was nearly in shock, there was something evil afoot.

Mike check everyone, no one had moved. He flipped through the cameras, and eventually Foxy moved. At 4, Mike heard running footsteps, them Foxy lunged into the room. He walked towards Mike, then Foxy grabbed him by the arm.

"Their coming for you Mike, and I can protect you." Foxy said in his stereotypical pirate voice. "They're goi-"

The bell rang and Foxy reset in the middle of his sentence. His hook pierced Mike's arm in the process. Mike screamed. Foxy's hook was stuck in his arm. And as Foxy walked back, he dragged Mike along with him and Mike's arm was being cut from elbow to wrist. Mike couldn't handle the pain, and he passed out. He woke up in the hospital, it was 7am. He eventually fell asleep, and woke up in his office.

"No... no, no, no, no, no!" Mike yelled.

On the glass "No escape" was scratched in. He got himself together and started his shift. Foxy went right into the office at 2am. Mike was scared half to death, but he was tough. No words were said for five minutes. Mike could see how sorry Foxy was.

"Foxy, it's fine, I'm ok. So just tell me what's wrong with the other animatronics." Mike told Foxy.

"Aye, it's much more complex than that matey." Foxy explained.

Mike heard a laugh, Freddy's laugh. He quickly pulled out his camera. Freddy was in the party room. Mike had never seen Freddy off of the stage. He checked both door lights. Luckily, no one was at the doors.

"Tell me everything you know, matey." Mike said, "I'm going to keep looking at the cameras and the lights while you talk. Okay?"

"There is this-I guess darkness that overtakes their, uh, real selves." Foxy told Mike. "It hasn't touched me yet, though. But they would never hurt a soul, the darkness, however, changes them. It doesn't happen during the day. The darkness might get me soon, lad. If you survive, make sure to visit often."

"Foxy, if they get you, what will happen to you?" Asked Mike, "Will they force darkness onto you, to control you?"

"Aye, but I will be me during the day." Foxy said, "I'd rather have me during the day, and not during the night, rather than hiding in the cove all night and day. I'll protect you."

"Foxy, I know your past was rough, but you are a good, uh, animatronic." Mike said to Foxy.

"Thanks Lad, the others told me the same. I just feel bad for the kids." Foxy explained.

A few hours past, not a word had been exchanged Between the two. Then, the power went out. Mike could barely see the fan right in front of him.

"Don't worry, lad." Foxy whispered, "I'll protect you."

Foxy ripped the table from it's place, and shoved the table in the apposite corner, side ways. He placed Mike in the space, and covered Mike with the chair. Foxy guarded Mike. Freddy came in, and Foxy began loudly screaming. Then, the others began to chant. All the words were incomprehensible, like a whole different language. But then came the bell.

The next day, Mike went to Freddy's at 2pm. He went into the Party Room, and began heading to Pirates Cove. He was stopped by the day guard. Mike showed the odd looking man his "Special Card." Once the man let him go in, he hopped into the Cove. Foxy was sitting in the far corner, rocking back and forth. A big grin had came onto Foxy's face.

"Mike!" Foxy said in an exited tone as he hugged Mike, and Mike hugged back, "Thank you for visiting the Pirates Cove!"

"You seem really exited." Mike told Foxy.

"We'll, it has been years since anyone has been in here." Foxy said in a more depressed tone, "But why have you come here? Answers, more information?"

"Are you alright, like, do you have the, um, darkness?" Mike needed to make sure Foxy was alright.

"Aye, lad, listen, don't trust me tonight, I'm not me anymore. We'll at least at night." Foxy explained, "But at least your alive. It was either no more scary nights and a living friend, or a scary night and a dead security guard."

"You're a selfless animatronic, Foxy." Mike said, "I'm going to talk to the other animatronics, but I'll stop by before I go get ready for work, okay?"

"Okay, lad." Foxy replied with a smile.

Mike walked out of the Cove, and was greeted by a little girl.

"What was in there?" Asked the little girl.

"Foxy, he is broken, I came to repair him." Mike replied, "He wont be performing in a while though. Now go find your parents or friends."

The little girl went to a man. It was the odd security guard. He was scared, he felt something, he remembered the 5 missing children. The girl was talking to the man, and she pointed at the Pirates Cove. He talked back, and he began walking toward the closet. The girl followed the man into the closet. Mike sprinted to the closet, and he bursted through the doors and into the closet. The man had a knife in his hand. Mike tackled the man, and he stabbed Mike in the leg.

"Mommy!" The girl screamed, "Mommy!"

Mike grabbed the knife from his leg, and he threatened to stab the man in the throat. The man jumped back, and then charged at Mike. He plowed down Mike, and he lost his grip on the knife. Mike was still able to grab the knife again. The girl ran out the room screaming, and in tears. Mike followed her out. He ran toward Pirates Cove.

"Foxy!" Mike yelled, "Get out here! I need help!"

Foxy was already alert because of the screams from the closet. He hopped out of Pirates Cove. He saw Mike being chased by a man. Foxy ran directly for the man, and reached him and threw him on the ground. The man was shocked. A few hours later, the police came and took the man away, after checking the camera footage to identify the right man. Mike explained that he and his friend where playing around in Pirates Cove, with costumes.

Mike said goodbye to Foxy, and went home to get ready for his night shift. Mike walked into Freddy's, and into his office. Everything looked as it did on the 1st night. Mike saw on the glass was written, "No good deeds will save you from this nightmare." There were still two hours until his shift, so he went to talk to the animatronics.

Mike talked for two hours with the animatronics, they were all surprisingly nice and respectful. But they seemed to reset, and Mike remembered, "12am." He began to back up, but they all started back up. They all had all black eyes, except with small, white circles in the middle of their eyes. They all ran after Mike. Mike ran as fast as possible, but Foxy caught up to him, shoved his hook in Mikes shoulder, and brought him to the ground.

Mike got Foxy's hook out of his shoulder, and quickly got up and ran into his office. He closed both doors To make sure nothing could get in. "It's only one more night, you can do this!" Mike told himself. Nothing had happened until 5am, where Bonnie and Chica were at the doors. Then the bell rang, but they didn't leave the doors. He looked left, lights, there Bonnie was. He looked right, and on the glass was words. It said, "You thought this wasn't going to be a challenge?"

Mike thought of a plan, jump out the left window, since Chica was in the right, and run to the exit. The only downside was that Foxy is faster, "But wouldn't the darkness go away?" Thought Mike. Just then, the power ran out, and the doors opened. Mike jumped straight into the glass, and it easily broke. He quickly got up and ran toward the exit. But Foxy was waiting for him at the end of the hallway.

Foxy hopped on top of Mike, and pulled his arm back to hack away at Mike with his caught Foxy's arm, and shoved Foxy's hook into Foxy's head. Then, Mike pushed Foxy off of himself. Mike bolted for the exit, but the door was locked, the key was in his office. Bonnie grabbed Mike from behind, and threw him to the ground.

Bonnie held Mike down, while Foxy was heading towards them. Foxy finally got to the two, and was ready to force his hook into Mike's heart. Chica and Freddy walked up behind Foxy to watch. Mike pushed Bonnie to the hooks mark. Foxy had struck Bonnie. Mike shoved Bonnie to his left, and since Foxy's hook was stuck in Bonnie, Foxy toppled over with him. Mike stood up, and Freddy lunged at Mike. Mike dodged Freddy, then juked Chica. He ran for the office. He grabbed the key, and sprinted to the exit.

They had split up to take different paths to capture Mike faster. But Mike easily got passed Chica. He made it to the exit, when he realized that he didn't need the key. There was a lock on the inside that could be opened with his hands. He could have died because his stupidity. He opened the door, and hopped outside. He quickly shut the door behind him, and locked it. Mike bolted for his lemon yellow Mini Cooper, and he drove home.

**There will be a part 2 to this, and a FNAF2 fan fiction!**


End file.
